mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is a Unicorn from Canterlot in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is the student of Princess Celestia. Personality Initially, Twilight was averse to making friends in Ponyville. Priding herself on being Princess Celestia's dearest pupil, she once considered knowledge more important than friendship. However, after seeing the lengths the others would go for her, she began to open up. While Twilight possesses a wealth of book knowledge, she has a relative dearth of social skills, and can appear simultaneously worldly and naive because of this (as demonstrated by her first slumber party, during which she insisted on following a book on slumber parties to the letter). Twilight is the most educated of all her friends by far, and tends to take a practical approach to solving problems. She is straightforward and honest, but is prone to sarcasm and snarking when her friends are being unreasonable. Though she is highly intelligent and has incredible magical powers, she remains very humble and modest, not wanting to outshine her friends or make a big deal out of her talents. Despite her initial aversion to the concept of friendship, she treasures her friends more than anything, and always does her best to be a good friend in return. Twilight Sparkle is highly analytical, and tends to take the most logical path when solving problems. However, when her plans fail to work or she lacks the knowledge to handle a situation, she loses face rather quickly, sometimes reduced to madly flipping through books or attempting to formulate far-fetched contingency plans at the last moment. Powers and abilities Twilight, being a unicorn, has shown to be quite skilled with her magic. Unicorns normally tend to only posses a little magic that suits whatever talent they have, but Twilight being the wielder of the element of magic has shown herself to be a very powerful magician. She seems to be very skilled with her telekinetic powers, able to simultaneously move dozens of apples in Applebuck Season and in Boast Busters she was able to hold an Ursa Minor while moving a water tower. The limitations of her telekinetic skills aren't known. In Look Before You Sleep, she didn't move the tree that crashed into her house but this may be because she was busy looking through her book for advice. She can also teleport, or "wink out", and is shown doing several times in Applebuck Season. In The Ticket Master, she teleported apparently not knowing it was going to happen. She can also grow mustaches on others' faces. Spike claims Twilight has 25 different kinds of tricks. Relationships Princess Celestia '- Twilight is the Student of Celestia, and is responsible for her move to Ponyville. They seem to share a familial bond, and Twilight has great respect for the Princess. '''Rarity '- Twilight has been on the receiving end of Rarity's makeovers multiple times. Rarity is one of three participants in Twilight's first sleepover. '''Fluttershy- Twilight is extremely confident in Fluttershy's natural empathy with animals - even more so than Fluttershy herself is. Rainbow Dash- Twilight has been shown to be impressed by Rainbow Dash's cloud-clearing abilities. Applejack- Twilight has been seen to appreciate Applejack's hard work, offering to help her with her farm on more than one occasion. Pinkie Pie- Twilight enjoys the presence of (or at least humors) Pinkie Pie, but is usually shown not to have nearly the requisite energy to deal with her on a regular basis. At one point she is seen reading a book and pretending to agree with everything Pinkie Pie says in a deadpan tone. Spike- Spike is Twilight's assistant and closest friend. He often rides around on Twilight's back. Spike also serves as a channel of communication between Twilight and Princess Celestia via scrolls, which he often reads as well. Appearances *S1E1: Friendship is Magic, part 1 *S1E2: Friendship is Magic, part 2 *S1E3: The Ticket Master *S1E4: Applebuck Season *S1E5: Griffon the Brush Off *S1E6: Boast Busters *S1E7: Dragonshy *S1E8: Look Before You Sleep *S1E9: Bridle Gossip *S1E10: Swarm of the Century *S1E11: Winter Wrap Up *S1E12: Call of the Cutie *S1E13: Fall Weather Friends Trivia *Twilight Sparkle is originally based on the unicorn pony named Twilight from the original series but the colors is almost the same as the G3 earth pony named Twilight Twinkle except for the mane and tail. Category:Unicorns